Just like you
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: Tony Gibbs falls into yet another new habit, this time though his younger brother Tim makes it just a bit more complicated. Teenage Tony and Tim, Gibbs's real sons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have exciting news for you guys, I now have a Beta reader! Her username is Jasper's mom so please check her out! She is listed under my favorite authors so if nothing else you'll find her there…**

The music rang in his ears and somebody stumbled into him and nearly knocked him over but Anthony Gibbs barely noticed as he dragged his younger brother through the front door and out into the front yard.

-What the hell were you thinking?! Tony shouted and shook his younger brother. Huh? You shouldn't be here in the first place and now you actually drink beer like there is no tomorrow. Are you crazy?! You are barely 14 for God's sake!

Tim was about to answer when the sound of police sirens getting closer and closer cut him of. Tony cursed and started dragging his brother away from the house. With a little luck they'd get at least a few houses over before anybody noticed them.

-Where are we going? Tim slurred.

-Home. And you keep quiet and just try to walk somewhat fast and straight. He cursed his luck when he heard the sirens approach from behind them. He could see them getting closer in the distance. Faster Tim! NOW! Faster! Making a split second decision that it would go faster to carry him piggyback style than dragging him. Tony grabbed his younger brother's arms and pinned them around his neck before bending down and that way hosting his brother up on his back. Hold on Tim, just keep your grip around my neck for a few seconds okay?

-Okay, Tim slurred and Tony quickly let go of his arms and instead grabbed Tim's legs and kept them pinned against his body.

-Hold on Tim! And don't you dare puke on me, you hear?! With that he started running down the street only to stop once they saw police cars close in on them from the other end of the street too. Tony cursed his luck and lowered his brother to the ground, knowing it would look suspicious otherwise. Steadying his brother but trying to make it look natural Tony straightened up and made his brother do the same. The first police car slowly crept past them and Tony having sobered up completely from the one and only beer he had started talking about something random with his brother to make it appear as if they were having a normal conversation. The next one was almost past them when the black car suddenly did a U-turn and stopped next to them. The driver's door flew open and out onto the street stepped a partly pissed off and partly amused looking Tobias Fornell.

 **A/N: This is a new story I'm working on and that's why this chapter is a bit short. It's just meant as a small introduction into the storyline. Some of you may think I'm crazy to start not only one, but two new ones when I have 3 stories that just continue on and on, but the thing is I need something different to keep my inspiration going. Bullied and Donnie's perspective is pretty similar and I'm starting to think about the ending for both (with other word just 10 more chapter or so** **). The other Tony I have no idea where it's going so I guess we'll see ) and the story with one shots are to get those small ones I have out of my head so if you have more ideas for one of my stories, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters from there. I just lend them for this story.**

-Just Like You-

 _Flashback_

" _Tony what are you doing?"_

" _Relax, Timmy-the Worrier. It's just a beer. ONE beer."_

" _You do know Dad wouldn't approve."_

" _Yeah kid, and so wouldn't Grandpa Jack or Grandpa Mike but it's one beer."_

" _Are you sure what you are doing here Tony?"_

" _It's fine. Don't worry." Tim didn't look convinced but headed back upstairs to Jamie and Tony sighed relived. The last thing he wanted was for his little brother to start picking up on his new habit. It had once again started with his Dad getting some big case with a lot of paperwork after that. Tony had as usual not dealt too well with the situation and had in a moment of extreme weakness said yes to an offered beer. That was three beers before this one. Those three had happened on various parties or hangouts with his friends, he hadn't actually been stupid enough to drink more than one since going home drunk really wasn't an option. His Dad still made a point of coming home in time to kiss them good night each day and the last thing Tony wanted to do then was smell of beer. Especially since his Dad was a bloodhound and could smell alcohol a mile away. Or at least he used to. Now that Tony and Tim did laundry, Tony's beer stained shirt had slipped into the washer without questions. His curfew breaking homecoming times and the book bag left to its destiny were also ignored after Tony ignored the raised eyebrow his brother sent him the first time. They both knew their Dad wouldn't like it and they both also knew why Tony did it in the first place._

 _Their Dad had to work late tonight too so he had suggested that both boys have a sleepover over at Luke's and Jamie's place. What he didn't know though was that the parents had agreed to go out for a bit, leaving the teenagers in charge for a couple of hours. He didn't know either that it wasn't only the two pairs of brothers, but more than a few of Luke's friends as well. And beer. The beer he definitely did not know about._

 _Tony stared down at the beer in his hand lost in his thoughts until a sudden voice yelled from the kitchen._

" _Shit! It's five to ten guys! Get going on the cleaning. My Parents will be here in less than five minutes". Tony was the first one that sprang to action. He quickly grabbed a couple of beer cans and shoved them into a plastic bag that had been thrown in his general direction by a now bit more somber Luke Andrews. Sharing a look with one of his most longtime friends Tony put up a new speed, checking the rest of the first floor for beer cans while the other guys perfected the living room. Finding what he was looking for Tony quickly grabbed the bags and headed for the trash can in the driveway, knowing it would look least suspicious if the parents caught him since he was known for being a well raised kid._

 _Tony had just stowed away the last bags when Luke's parents pulled into the driveway. Popping a breath mint in at that moment, Tony took a few seconds before going to greet them._

" _How was the hang out?" Kirsten Andrews asked._

" _It was really nice, thank you for letting us do it" Tony responded with his best flashing smile._

" _No problems kid, we trust you and Luke to not do anything stupid and look after Tim and Jamie while we are gone" Matthew Andrews answered, flashing Tony a smile of his own. "Besides it gives us a bit of a breathing room. You know Luke, to get him to watch Jamie for five minutes is a miracle. With you here he seems to have managed three whole hours."_

 _Tony nodded noncommittally and made his way back into the house for the first time taking in the difference of the space. It was now clean and only two other friends remained in the house in front of the TV. The rest had clearly made their way out through the backdoor not wanting to risk meeting the parents. The day had taken its toll on Tony though, so he was relieved when Luke's parents immediately requested the two others to make their way home which meant that he could head up to bed._

 _Flashback ending_

"What the hell are you two Gibblets doing here? No wait, I don't even want to know. Get into the car. NOW!" Tony winced at the tone, now wishing they had headed the other way and taken cover in somebody's garden when they first saw the car. He quietly helped his brother into the car, something that wasn't as easy as he would have wanted.

"Dad's not home" Tony mumbled quietly as he threw himself into the backseat.

"Then we'll wait Smarty Pants." Tony actually liked the sound of that since he might actually have time to sober Tim up a little.

"Technically we haven't done anything wrong" Tony stated after they had driven in silence for a while.

"You haven't changed at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked, a little offended.

"You take your brother to a party and let him get drunk and then you wonder why I don't think you've changed at all?!" Fornell said with a small shake of the head.

"I didn't let him do anything, he followed me!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna matter to your father. Good luck with that explanation. Wouldn't want to be in your shoes though."

"Shouldn't you be at home annoying your own daughter?"

"I would have if nutcase one and nutcase two here wouldn't have been stupid enough to choose friends that throw parties that gets FBI involved."

"You don't know anything." Tony answered back. He wasn't in the mood to get insulted, it being Fornell just made it worse and he felt a headache starting.

"Well enlighten me then." Tony stubbornly stared out the window instead of replying like requested. "Hey! I told you to start talking!" Tony raised his eyebrows at that but kept quiet.

"Tooooony…" Tim suddenly moaned gaining Tony's immediate attention.

"What kid?!"

"I'm not feeling so good…" Fornell swore and stopped the car with shrieking tires before quickly getting out to open Tim's door at the last second. As soon as the door was open Tim leaned outside and threw up. Right at Fornell's blank shoes. The swearwords that echoed in the night weren't any Tony ever would want to repeat in front of their father, or anybody for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim slept the rest of the way home, snoring loudly and drooling on Tony's shoulder where he had firmly planted his head the second he fell asleep. Tony felt kind of sorry for him, knowing it had been his stupid idea that had put Tim into this position, so he let Tim be. Thinking about his defense he grimaced as he realized just how many bad decisions he had made lately.

-Flashback-

 _It wasn't just the beer. It hadn't even started with that. It was that growing feeling in his stomach he knew all too well that had started off this whole thing. Normally Tony would have told his friends no, even Luke. There was no way he under normal circumstances would ever have touched the beer. Not that this wasn't normal, because it was. Abnormal was those times his Dad didn't have to work late all the time. Still, this time had been worse than usual. It had started with one big case then directly followed by another major one making his Dad snappy and in a bad mood. Something Tony only knew those few times his Dad did make it home before he had fallen asleep. Tony knew it wasn't something they had done but couldn't help but feel a little hurt at that. Sure, his Dad did his best, but sometimes that wasn't good enough._

 _It had started when the first case started on its third week. Tony had started off gently by causing trouble in school, a few missed assignments, a few notes Tony never bothered to leave at the kitchen table for his Dad to sign instead opting to sign them himself. When the second case started Tony had made his way over to the NCIS headquarters. He had had a rough day and whether he wanted to confess everything to his Dad or not, he felt that he needed someone to talk to. Stepping out from the elevator into the familiar bullpen he to his surprise found it empty. Figuring that his Dad and the team probably were out somewhere and would be back soon, Tony sat down in his Dad's office chair and started working on his homework, telling himself he'd be better of having it finished before talking to his Dad. An hour and a half passed before Tony was ready to pack up his books. Deciding to wait for thirty more minutes he sat back down in the chair and put his feet on the table. It only took ten before Tony got bored and headed down to autopsy instead of staring at the bullpen's orange walls for another twenty minutes. He figured that Ducky might know where they were and being alone in the bullpen was too tempting to his exploring side for long periods so this was the best solution to stay out of trouble. Reaching the autopsy, he found the space empty. Sighing and calling it his unlucky day he sat down on the cold floor and massaged his head feeling a headache starting._

" _Hey Tony!". Tony jumped slightly, cursing to himself for doing so, when he found that it only was the autopsy gremlin, Palmer._

" _Hey Palmer."_

" _How are you doing today Tony? I noticed that you were massaging your head."_

" _I'm fine Palmer" Tony said and pushed himself of the floor._

" _You sure? I do have some pain medication here somewhere, I think."_

" _I'm fine. Do you know when my Dad gets here?" Palmer's face fell and Tony instantly knew what the answer was gonna be._

" _I'm sorry Tony but he and the others are out on stake out, they won't be back until 10 pm at the earliest. But I'm sure you could hang out here if you'd like."_

" _No thanks, I'll just head home."_

" _I could tell him you swung by." Palmer offered._

" _Don't bother. I'll just see him whenever he comes home." Tony ended the conversation and headed towards the elevator without another word._

-Flashback ends-

"Get him out of my car, now!"

"How about asking a bit kinder."

"How about doing as you are told for once."

"I'll have you know that will never happen near you."

"Just get out of the car Stupid and take your brother with you before I decide to drop you off at NCIS instead." Tony wordlessly obeyed lifting his brother over his shoulder and carrying him upstairs. It wasn't easy, but it was faster than trying to steady a half sleeping, drunk, Tim.

"Put him to bed and then come back down. I'm sure you have some homework or something you can do until your Dad gets home. Something to keep you entertained and out of my way."

"You could always leave."

"Fat chance." Tony glared but continued on upstairs, dumping Tim on his bed before rearranging the covers over him. The kid didn't even bat an eye, just snored and drooled some more. Closing the door behind him Tony headed for his own bedroom to look for his book bag and freshen up a bit before heading downstairs. It was in the middle of the shower Tony suddenly became aware of someone moving around in his room. Quickly turning of the shower, declaring himself clean enough, Tony grabbed a towel and headed back into his room. There he found the exact person he needed the most and always would.

"Hey Dad."

"Anthony." Tony grimaced at that and headed on a search for some clothes to put on, effectively

ignoring his Dad's gaze that followed him around the room. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt he was suddenly turned around by a hand on his shoulder. Tony bit his lip and looked down, not able to meet his Dad's gaze, not that it mattered. Just a few seconds later a determined hand gripped his chin forcing him to meet his Dad's searching gaze.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir." Tony answered quietly, trying to turn away his gaze but not succeeding. "Is Fornell still here?"

"No. He went on home after ranting about his shoes for a bit. In other words there is nothing and no one to take my focus away from you Tony." Tony grimaced a bit at that. "Take a seat."

"Dad…" Tony started but was interrupted.

"Tony, before you start I want you to remember that there is no use in lying to me." Tony looked up surprised. He'd never even thought about that and frankly it hurt him a bit that his Dad found it necessary to remind him. "What's going on Tony?"

"Nothing."

"What did I just say son?!" The grip around his chin returned, this time harder and locked his gaze with his Dad's.

"That there is no use in lying to you." The reply was so reflexive that Tony barely had time to process it before he said it. Years of experience had drilled him into the fine art of answering his dad back automatically at that tone of voice, whether he wanted to or not.

"So then why would you do it?!"

"No idea Dad." The glare that met his eyes said it all and Tony gulped, knowing he was on even thinner ice than just moments before.

"You really think the best way to get me to understand is to rile me up Tony?! Because I can tell your right now it isn't."

"Sorry Dad." The apology was heartfelt and Tony suddenly felt a wave of tiredness overtake his body. His Dad seemed to sense it too as Tony put more weight on the hand that was gripping his chin.

"Come on kid. Let's get you to bed." The eyes that less than a minute before had shot daggers were now kind and understanding as the grip around his chin moved down to his upper arm instead.

"No!" Tony exclaimed at that as his Dad started to help him up. He'd rather take the chewing out than his Dad putting him to bed and be gone again tomorrow morning. He never saw his Dad anymore and now that he actually had his attention he wouldn't give into the sleep that so desperately wanted to overtake his body.

"Tony, Buddy, focus on me please." The voice was worried and Tony focused on his Dad again, feeling his mask fall at that and his eyes water of unshed tears of both misery, relief and tiredness.

"Can't we just keep talking instead?"

"Tony you are tired, you should really sleep son. We can talk tomorrow."

"We won't."

"What?!"

"You have work."

"Is that what this is all about?!" Tony didn't answer just bit his lip. "Tony, Buddy, the case is wrapped up and I told the director we needed some time, so we are free for the next few weeks."

"Really?!"

"Yeah buddy. Really."

"Then…can you stay?"

"Sure. Jump under the covers Buddy." As soon as Tony was under the covers his Dad tucked him in before easing himself down on to the bed next to him and moving Tony's head to rest on his lap. "Do you want to talk a bit or just sleep?"

"I'm sorry Dad, for everything."

"It will be okay Tony."

"You have to start your vacation with this mess."

"I don't care buddy, whatever this is will get through this."

"I've missed you." The words were barely a whisper as Tony was on the edge of falling asleep but Gibbs heard the insecurity behind the words and smiled sadly at his oldest son as he wrapped his arms around him even tighter, realizing Tony might just have given up the reason behind everything. A few seconds later he felt the boy relax in his arms and bent down kissing the top of his head gently.

"Missed you too buddy. Missed you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, it was never my intention to go this long without updating. Life just suddenly grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, but I'm back now and hopefully you'll see a more steady stream of updates now.**

"Hi" Tony quietly greeted his Dad the next morning. The night had given him some well needed sleep and his now fresh brain couldn't help but keep him on his toes with memories of the past few weeks.

"Good morning kiddo." His Dad put down the paper and rose from his chair, kissing Tony's head on the way to the coffee maker. "Don't look at me that way kiddo. We'll get through it no matter what, and you know I love you buddy." Tony nodded and smiled a little at the reassurance. The pair had eaten breakfast in silence for a couple of minutes when they heard a noise from upstairs.

"Think I'd better go check on your brother, eat your breakfast and stay either inside or in the backyard."

"Yes sir." Tony looked after his Dad sighing, wondering for the millionth time if this had been a good idea or not, and just how much his Dad knew."

-Flashback-

' _Needs to be signed by guardian!' Tony cursed his luck, he was only two points below the limit, but clearly Ms. Matthews didn't count it as good enough. Stuffing it into his backpack next to the other forms and tests and notes from teachers that now crowded the space, Tony started rising from his seat when the teacher in question called out:_

" _Anthony Gibbs! Stay for a minute please, I'd like a word with you."_

" _Yes ma'am." Tony was no fool, he knew that he could only get by with so much and frankly he wasn't in the mood for this to grow so big the school didn't stop with trying to reach him once before giving up. Sassing the same teachers repeatedly and neglecting the same classes would be to ask for that so he tried not to let the work stack up too much in one class. Having several teachers angry with him was better than having one very angry teacher demanding to speak to his Dad._

" _Tony you missed your third assignment in less than two weeks and I'm getting concerned, you've always been a top student so what's going on? Is there a reason? You know I'll give you extra time if it's reasonable."_

" _No ma'am, no need, sorry. Just forgot about them." Tony could sign his Dad's name on the dotted line only feeling a little guilty, lying to his teachers right in their faces though was a whole other matter, especially since said teachers trusted him. Breaking their trust wasn't really something Tony wanted to do._

" _Okay then. I'll have to report this to your Dad, but I don't think Agent Gibbs will answer his phone since it's in the middle of the day, so I'm going to write him a note and I want you to bring it back signed by one of the people I know is allowed to sign that note, by at latest our next class. And don't forget the test." Tony nodded knowing the arrangement his Dad had made with the school. In case his Dad was in the middle of a case and unreachable both his grandparents and Ducky were permitted to sign anything needed to be signed for the school. Sometimes it was just easier that way. Making his way home after that he had no intentions of letting anybody else than him sign it. No matter the cost in the end._

-Flashback ending-

"Tim is fine, no need to worry. "The calm words of his Dad brought Tony back to present something Gibbs couldn't help but notice. "Something on your mind Tony?"

"A lot." His answer was barely louder than a whisper but Tony knew his Dad had heard it.

"Eat up kiddo, I'll be back down soon." Tony just nodded wondering how his Dad could be so calm, knowing him he had to have been up at first light making phone calls, checking around the house to see if everything seemed fine, which it didn't. Tony had made a point of doing enough chores to keep the house running, but nothing more. Putting that to the list of wrong doings his future didn't look so bright. A few months grounding was definitely in his future, meaning either Grandpa Jack or Grandpa Mike would have to come around to look after them. Tim was too young and Tony knew his Dad wouldn't trust him to look after his brother on his own after this last fiasco. Sighing he buried his head into his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"Wouldn't go that far Tony."

"You haven't heard half of it."

"No, but I will as soon as you tell me everything, so start explaining kiddo, and don't leave anything out."

"That's a long story Dad."

"Start."

"It kind of started in the end of your first case. You weren't home that much and I got into a little trouble at school."

"Tony. Everything." Of course his Dad had to look for details right away. Sighing he continued figuring it was best to just put it out there.

"You were never home, and when you were you were in a bad mood so I got into a little trouble at school to see if you'd notice."

"Eyes up here Tony." When Tony reluctantly met his father's eyes he nodded for him to continue.

"It wasn't anything big, just a few missed assignments and a couple of notes." His Dad's glare told him just what he thought about that.

"Anyway, from there it kind of spiraled into something bigger…"

-Flashback-

" _Come on Tony." His Dad hadn't come home last night until he was on the edge of sleep, just kissing him god night, urging him to sleep when Tony had started to talk. That after yesterday, was enough for Tony to consider the offer. Looking around he saw all his friends stare at him._

" _One beer, Tony, it won't kill you. Besides your Dad is working late again, he'll never know." Something in Luke's comment made Tony snap and he reached for the can of beer Luke offered him, opened it and weighed it in his hands before taking a sip. It felt good. Good enough for him to take another sip, then another and eventually the whole beer was downed and curfew was just in a couple of minutes for all the boys present._

" _You are lucky Gibbs, your Dad constantly working late and all, you are in no rush whatsoever." One of his friends commented before heading off._

" _He's right you know" Luke said, helping Tony up. "I can think of a couple of reasons I would want to be in your shoes right now."_

" _Yeah lucky me" Tony muttered. "Lucky me."_

-Flashback ending-

"Was Luke with you?"

"Dad come on…" Tony had repeatedly called Luke one of his friends throughout the story, not wanting to get his best friend in trouble.

"Just thinking of his parents, but I'll call his Dad and give him a heads up, let Luke tell him himself…let me guess next comes more trouble at school?"

"How did…?"

"How did I know? Because you're just like me Tony. Now spit it out."


	5. Chapter 5

"The second case rolled around and I went to HQ to confess everything." Tony continued the story.

"Can't remember that."

"You weren't there. Palmer was the only one and I begged him not to tell you."

"Why didn't you stay?!"

"He said you were on a stakeout, besides there was nothing for me to do there."

"Homework?!"

"Did it in the first one and a half hours."

"Good boy."

"Not really, I failed a math test next…"

-Flashback-

 _The math test with the big red F on it was quickly stuffed into the backpack as Tony made his way out the door._

" _Are you okay?" Luke asked quietly as Tony reached his locker and angrily threw in the Math's book in his locker._

" _I'm fine." Luke just eyed him before quickly grabbing a note that had fallen to the floor. Tony saw his eyebrows rising when he read the note. "You are crazy! Sassing that old b***h was a given note to your Dad. He is gonna kill you Tony."_

" _No he won't."_

" _How?!"_

" _Like this." Tony took a pencil from his locker and signed the note "Jethro Gibbs."._

" _You truly are crazy."_

" _He isn't home Luke, there's no way he could know."_

" _He still isn't?" Luke asked sympathetically._

" _No."_

" _How long has it been now? 6 weeks?!"_

" _5." Tony sighed._

" _Close enough. That's what the beer is all about, right?! You know this isn't the way Tony."_

" _It's the only way I know."_

-Flashback ends-

"Hi." A pale looking Tim greeted, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi kid. How are you feeling?" Gibbs questioned careful to keep his voice neutral.

"Better. Thanks Dad."

"You really should be resting a little longer kid,"

"Okay. Hey Dad?!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad at Tony, I made my own choices."

"Was there more than once?"

"No." Tony said quietly.

"Did you know your brother was drinking?" Gibbs now questioned his oldest.

"Not until it was too late, no. I may be an idiot, Dad but I'd never let Tim do that."

"Good." Gibbs acknowledged before turning towards Tim: "Bed. Now."

"Okay." Tim grumbled but made his way upstairs and only then Gibbs continued:

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I got into a fight."

"A fight Tony?!"

"A bully picking on a smaller kid, I stopped him, but only to let off some anger."

"So you did the right thing for the wrong reasons?!"

"Yeah kind of."

-Flashback-

 _Tony looked down at the kid with the bleeding nose, he hadn't punched him that hard, not really._

" _Anthony Gibbs, is this your doing?" Mr. Jamison asked sternly approaching the scene. The old marine was his homeroom teacher and Tony had great respect for him._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Why?"_

" _He was bullying Adam again."_

" _So you punched him?" The older man asked quietly._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Then you know I have to take the three of you to the office."_

" _Yes sir." Tony answered following him towards the office. Mr. Jamison was the only one Tony hadn't tried to anger lately, that was all gone now though. Tony silently followed the order to sit down in a chair and wait, when it was his turn to explain things he did so and as soon as he was cleared to leave the office with another note in his hand. Walking out the door he was surprised to find Mr. Jamison there waiting for him._

" _We need to talk, Tony."_

-Flashback ending-

"Mr. Jamison talked to you?!"

"Yeah. He told me he was disappointed, that I knew better than to strike someone and that he would give me one chance to confess to you with only a note. If it ever happened again he would try to get in contact with you until you answered."

"Do you still have the note?!"

"Yeah. It's in my bag."

"What happened to the rest?"

"Signed them." Tony whispered focusing on the table top waiting for the explosion.

"Eyes Anthony." Tony bit his lip before warily looking up at his Dad.

"Who's signature?"

"Yours. I'm sorry."

"Eyes up Anthony."

"You forged my signature?!"

"Yes sir." Tony whispered barely keeping the tears from falling. Hearing himself say that had been the last straw in seeing how badly he had messed up.

"Tony. Calm down, son." Gibbs said gently rubbing the teen's shoulder.

"I messed up."

"We both did. Now about the party yesterday." Tony's head snapped up and his eyes pleaded with his Dad to believe him.

"I had no idea Tim would come, really, I didn't. I never would have allowed him."

"It wasn't Tony's idea." Tim suddenly said coming into the kitchen once again.

"I thought I told you to rest." Gibbs frowned.

"I needed a refill." Tim explained showing his empty glass.

"You have your own bathroom."

"Didn't think about that." Tim moaned.

"But since you are here you might want to explain what you were doing at the party." Gibbs said sternly.

"I forbid you to come!" Tony growled angrily at his brother.

"You can't boss me around Tony."

"I am your older brother."

"But clearly not smarter. You wonder why I took the beer, why I even showed up?! I was tired of seeing you self-destruct and at the end of the day…I wanted to be just like you. Just as carefree, just as…"

"You wanted to be like me?!" Tony asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. You are my older brother after all."

"So everything is my fault." Tony groaned burying his head in his hands.

"I'm lost for words." Gibbs sighed heavily.

"Good then that I ain't."

"Grandpa Mike?!" Tim asked disbelieving, making Tony sink even deeper into his chair. With his grandpa here the hope for any kind of leniency was gone. His grandpa would care less about the reason behind his actions and more about his actions. On the other hand, he had messed up greatly this time, more than ever before, so maybe his Grandpa could pick up the pieces when his Dad learned about everything that had been going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony hangs his head not wanting to look at his Dad or Grandpa. He heard his Grandpa move closer to him and waited for him to speak without looking up at him. Tony had in fact played this game before and knew that looking up now, would be a mistake.

"Anthony Leroy Gibbs. Your room. Now." The voice was deadly and Tony wasted no time mumbling a "Yes sir" and scurrying past his grandpa, feeling tears forming in his eyes. He hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom where he closed the door before sliding down to sit against it, burying his head in his hands and letting the tears fall. When his head started throbbing and he didn't have any tears left, the emotionally spent Tony just sat there staring straight ahead, barely noticing anything at all. Suddenly hearing steps move closer to his bedroom had Tony hurrying up from the floor and into his bathroom. The tears wouldn't matter anyway so he could as well try to make it look as if he hadn't cried, be though like his Dad and Grandpa. Standing up he felt himself starting to sway but pushed through the dizziness and made it into the bathroom. The second he closed the bathroom door behind him he heard the door to his room open. Sighing he sat down on the toilet listening intently to the person on the other side of the wall. He groaned internally when he heard the contents of his backpack fall to the floor.

"Move it Anthony." The voice commanded all of the sudden. Sighing once again Tony flushed the toilet and washed his face as long as he dared. Opening the door Tony focused on the single finger asking him to move forward and tuned out everything else. Coming to a halt in front of his Dad, Tony kept his gaze down. "I want every note and report I have yet to find, in my hand within 30 seconds."

"Yes sir." Tony moved to do as he was told, quietly scanning his room to see where his Dad had looked. After not finding any other evidence Tony made quick work of gathering the rest from under his pillow, his trashcan as well as his closet. His backpack had contained most of them though.

"Is this all of them?" His Dad asked sternly as he handed them over.

"Did he give you them already?" a voice from the doorway suddenly asked.

"I thought we agreed on me taking the lead here Mike."

"He is my grandson."

"And my son.", Gibbs answered annoyed.

"They are all here Grandpa." Tony stated quietly, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Okay then, let's see what all this stupid grandson of mine has been up to.", Mike said and sat down on Tony's bed, snatching the papers from Gibbs's hands.

"Hey!"

"Can it Probie." Tony just stood there watching his Dad and Grandpa work through the quite impressive number of papers stacked up. Neither ever changed their expression but Tony could guess pretty well what was going through their heads. Not daring to sit down Tony felt the dizziness come over him again and made his way over to the wall to steady himself as seamlessly as possible, not wanting either man's attention at him right now. Focusing so much on keeping himself upright Tony didn't notice his Grandpa closing the distance between them.

"What happened to our deal Anthony?! You calling me when things got rough?!" Tony jerked his head up in surprise at the voice beaming that close to him.

"Sorry Grandpa." Tony apologized, briefly meeting Mike's blazing eyes.

"Your father is going to deal with this. You and me are talking later Probie Junior, you can count on that."

"Yes sir." Tony answered quietly. Giving a nod of acceptance at the answer his Grandpa made his way out of the room leaving father and son alone.

"Come here Tony." His Dad said quietly. Tony did so with more than a little trouble keeping himself upright on his jelly legs.

"Tony buddy are you okay?" His Dad was by his side the second he started swaying and Tony gratefully leaned on the older man sucking in the feeling of warmth and being safe.

"Just a little dizzy, nothing serious." Gibbs eyed him for a few seconds before ordering him to lay down.

"I think this is all a bit too much too fast buddy. Your emotions are going overboard and your brain is trying to fix things."

"I'm fine Dad." Tony protested weakly.

"Hey! You don't lie to me and you know it! Especially not about your health. You are going to stay here and rest until I say you can get up. You got me?!"

"Yes Dad." Tony answered defeatedly.

"Good boy. Lay back and scoot over a bit." Tony couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his face at his Dad's words. Just as he suspected his Dad climbed onto the bed next to him and just like last night moved Tony's head onto his lap.

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh don't thank me yet."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy."

"Will you ever forgive me?" The head slap that followed the statement was swift and Tony winced.

"There is nothing you can do that can't be forgiven. This changes nothing Tony."

"This isn't the first time though." Tony protested.

"No, and you are in trouble but nothing else changes, you hear me?! No matter what you do I'll still be there for you and you'll still be my son, get it?!"

"Yes sir." Tony grimaced at his own words, but when his Dad didn't comment on the sir he relaxed a little. "Dad?", Tony asked uncertain after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Tony?"

"Could you just lay out my punishment and get it over with? I know it isn't how this usually goes and I have no right to ask you this but please…"

"Tony! Think about my earlier words, don't make this harder than it has to be by convincing yourself stupid stuff about us. You are indefinitely grounded. Which means you and Tim aren't going to be left alone for even a minute. If no one can take care of you, then at least you will come to HQ the second your school ends. If I can't be there, I'll assign someone to keep an eye on you and unless stated otherwise you'll sit quietly at my desk working on doing all your missed assignments as well as a few additional tasks I'll give you later. At home you'll spend your time within sight of the adult looking after you, or in your room. The choice isn't yours though. As soon as we are back to regular speed on your homework you'll start doing extra chores to keep yourself occupied."

"Dad I know I'm in trouble and I'm not trying to get out of it, but signing an agent to watch out for me at HQ if Ducky or you or one of your agents aren't there?! I can sit at your desk and not move a muscle."

"The choice isn't yours Anthony."

"It's not that! I'm just saying that using an agents valuable time to watch over me?! It's HQ, it isn't like I'll do anything stupid."

"I have made up my mind Anthony, what I say goes. Now rest, you look like you need it and sound like you do too." Tony blushed and wanted to argue about the fact that his Dad treated him like a child but found his eyelids close shut before he had the chance.

-Just Like You-

When Tony woke up, his dad was gone and the room was quiet. Somebody had shut the door without him waking up which explained that. Doing a quick scan around the room Tony's eyes fell on a figure sitting with folded arms on his desk chair.

"Hi." Tony greeted quietly.

"You should have known better Anthony."

"Sorry."

"You lost my trust Probie Junior and this time sorry won't cut it."

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked worriedly, trying to not let his grandpa know how much those words hurt him.

"First, this." His Grandpa made his way over to him and delivered a soaring head slap. "Then the rules are going to change, and don't you dare argue with me Junior. Since I don't trust your word anymore I'm going to start checking in on you every time your father has worked late for more than two days, that's after your grounding ends. If it ends."

"That's no fair Grandpa!" At the narrowed eyes Tony hurriedly explained: "We've been home alone for 6 weeks! Two days is ridiculous."

"I've already talked to your Dad. Believe me when I say I never thought you'd lose my trust to this extent. Everything you do I'll monitor closely. Your school will have my number as well as Jackson's and Ducky's beginning Monday."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Dad has our permission to give them our numbers so they can CALL us if you, and for your sake I hope it won't come to that, get in trouble instead of trusting you with notes, since you clearly don't deserve that trust." Tony didn't answer, just waited for his Grandpa to continue. "Furthermore, I'll personally ask for weekly updates on your studies and behaviour and talk to your principal about coming down hard on you the second you step out of line."

"Are you serious?! You can't do that?!"

"Watch me Junior. All trust you ever had is gone so this is me taking full control of your life alongside the other adults here."

"The others?!"

"Oh you think it's just me pissed with you?! Think again Probie Junior. You'll have a hell of a time working on that and believe me when I say I'll watch you like a hawk."

"Yes sir." Tony wasn't about to argue, not when he knew his voice wouldn't hold and the tears would start falling.

"Good, now get downstairs before your Dad thinks I've killed you."

"Yes sir. Grandpa?"

"Yeah."

"Please make sure Dad's okay. This isn't how I wanted him to have to spend his leave." Tony said fighting against the tears.

"Why wouldn't he be?! He loves you Anthony, you better believe it boy."

"I know, but it can't be easy having such a screw up for a son."

"You listen now and you listen close Anthony Leroy Gibbs. You are not a screw up and the next time you worry about your Dad it better be for a good damn reason."

"This is a good reason." Tony argued.

"It isn't so let that through your thick skull or I'll do what my dad did to me when my brain didn't work."

"Yes sir." Tony answered, not satisfied and decided to take that conversation up with his other grandpa or Ducky instead.

"You remember that Probie Junior. NO thinking that for any reason!"

"Yes sir." Tony asked, knowing he was supposed to do that, but silently not agreeing.

"Good. Now get downstairs before I treat you just like I would have treated Probie."

"Yes sir." Tony hurried past his grandpa but was suddenly stopped by a grip around his arm."

"You better remember Anthony, I don't want to hear anything more about what we discussed. Is that clear?!"

"Yes sir.

"I hope so Anthony, I really hope so for your sake."

-Just Like You-

The dinner went by quietly, Tony keeping his head down, feeling both adults at the table watching him closely. His grandpa and Tim talked a little, but not much. Once the dinner finally was over Tony was charged with washing the dishes while his Grandpa had a short chat with Tim. As soon as the dishes were washed Tony was about to silently make his way upstairs when his dad jogged up the basement stairs.

"Sit."

"What's that?" Tony asked, indicating the paper in his Dad's hand.

"A list of all the assignments you didn't do. I want you to pick one to do tonight. Once you are finished you are going to bed."

"Okay, Math." Tony agreed quickly and stood up.

"Good boy." His Dad praised quietly. "I'll check on you after a while, shout if you need help."

"Okay." Tony answered smiling weakly. The jog upstairs didn't take him long since he had hurried past his brother's room trying not to hear his Grandfather's conversation with Tim. Sighing he found his Maths book and started doing the problems with ease. An hour passed but Tony didn't even notice being too caught up in his work. He had actually done most of his work in the classroom, only failed to do the homework, which he now was thankful for since he had the basic knowledge on how to solve the problems. He marked a few to ask his Dad about later, but didn't stop to get him since he was on a roll. Having done half of his missed Math's assignments Tony finally deemed himself done and closed the book. Leaning back on the chair he suddenly became aware of a presence in the room. Startled he turned around to see his Dad leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you don't have any problem doing the work, which leads me to the ultimate question of why?"

"I missed you." Tony whispered, pleading with his eyes for his Dad to understand that without him having to explain it further.

"So all of this?!"

"Was to get your attention."

"Then why not leave those notes or test on the table for me to find? Why hide them and forge my signature?"

"I did more than once, but I always chickened out before you came home."

-Flashback-

 _Tony quietly made his way downstairs in the darkness, heading for the kitchen. Earlier that day, Tony had left one of the notes on the table for his Dad to find but now on the verge of sleep he had changed his mind, realizing that unless the case was closed he really didn't want his Dad to know. His Dad had enough with the case without having to deal with him as well, or worse taking time off to deal with him when he really couldn't be away from work._

" _Tony? Is it you?" Clearly Tony hadn't been as careful as he thought he had since Tim was awake._

" _Yeah buddy, all clear."_

" _What's happening?"_

" _Nothing Tim, go back to sleep."_

" _What are you doing up?"_

" _I forgot something down here that I need tomorrow, you know what Dad says about packing your school bag the night before."_

" _Okay. Goodnight Tony."_

" _Good night buddy."_

-Flashback ending-

"You should have just told me Tony, one way or another."

"I know."

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to have to focus on that during your case and I didn't want to be in trouble, not really."

"Okay. Let me check over your Math while you get ready for bed."

"Okay." Tony sighing handed over the workbook to his Dad, having the growing suspicion this was what his future looked like. Too tired to say anything though Tony brushed his teeth and changed into pyjamas before once again facing his Dad.

"Good work buddy. We'll look over the rest tomorrow, now jump in." Once Tony was tucked into bed his Dad kissed him on the forehead. "Love you buddy."

"Love you too Dad." Tony wouldn't say anything but he breathed out a sigh of relief when his Dad took the desk chair and rolled it over to his bed, sitting down on it and running a hand through Tony's hair affectionally. Leaning into the touch as much as he possibly could, Tony fell asleep within a minute even though he tried to stay awake to listen to his Dad's murmured reassurances.


	7. Chapter 7

Just like you chapter 7

"Hey kiddo!"

"Uncle Steve?! What are you doing here?!" Tony asked surprised jumping to his feet from where he sat on the floor outside the classroom where his Dad as well as his teachers were having a meeting.

"I came to check up on you." Uncle Steve's tone told Tony that his honorary Uncle already knew everything, which in a way didn't surprise Tony, but the fact that the man was here, in his school on a Monday afternoon was indeed a surprise. Not having seen his Uncle in six months though Tony didn't care if the man was angry or not, just melted into the strong arms of his Uncle. "Come on kid let's get you home so we can talk."

"I'm supposed to…" Tony started, but Uncle Steve had already knocked on the door where the meeting was taking place and opened the door before Tony could stop him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if it's okay, I'd like to take my godson home now, unless you of course need him for anything." As soon as Tony heard his Principal give his permission Tony bent down and started packing away the assignments he had been working on. "Looks like you've been working hard." His Uncle commented with a look at the number of books and papers Tony tried to stuff into his bag.

"Yes sir."

"So…" Steve started as the pair made their way outside and to his parked car. "I heard that you decided to get into some trouble while I was gone."

"Yes sir." Tony blushed.

"Uhhuh and how did that turn out?"

"Pretty much as I expected it to." Tony confessed, sitting down on the front seat next to his Uncle.

"Is there something you haven't told your Dad yet?"

"No sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy."

"What are you really doing here? Not that I haven't missed you, I'm just surprised."

"Well I'm here right now as I said to check in on you, but if you are talking about what I'm doing in Washington, I finished up two months early. Imagine my surprise when Leroy calls me as I'm heading to the airport to fill me in on what you've been up to."

"Sorry" Tony muttered quietly. His past months of trouble wasn't exactly how he wanted to greet his Uncle.

"You really did everything you did because you missed him, didn't you?" Steve asked, his voice soft and understanding.

"Yes sir."

"It couldn't have been easy."

"I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop."

"I believe I don't have to tell you that you should have called me, Tony. You know I would have talked to Mike or Jack for you. I wasn't close by and I'm sorry for that, but you know I would have listened and done everything I could to fix the situation."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Especially since I heard that you didn't want to put your troubles on your Dad's shoulders right then and I for one know that neither Mike nor Jack always is that easy to explain things to. Not to say I or you for that matter don't love them, but I've been there, done that. Sometimes they start barking before you get a word in. And with that I think you've heard more than enough about this, so how about you make me a promise, kid. In the future you'll call me if anything like this is going on."

"I promise Uncle Steve."

"Good. I believe Mike is watching Tim so why don't we go inside and see what kind of welcome I get." Steve grinned as the car came to a stop in the middle of the driveway where Gibbs usually parked his car.

"You do know Dad id going to be livid at you for occupying the whole driveway?!"

"I haven't seen Leroy in 6 months, he'll be too busy hugging me to murder me."

"For your sake I hope so." Tony answered with a small smile, grateful to have his Uncle there giving him a little breathing room, even if he still wasn't sure he deserved it.

-Just Like You-

"Uncle Steve may I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo what is it?" Steve had ordered him to take a break after two hours of studying and had told him to go outside and let off some steam. Somehow Tony had even tricked him into throwing a football with him. After 30 minutes though Steve requested a short break which lead to them sitting at the back porch just enjoying each other's company.

"Can you make sure Dad is okay?"

"What do you mean?" His Uncle was clearly surprised by the request and moved a little so he could look right at Tony.

"This mess of mine can't be easy for him." Tony explained. "First he has 3 long cases without a break and then he has to start straightening out all of this the second he gets a well-deserved break. Besides, with all the trouble I seem to find I'm not exactly the perfect son he deserves."

"Anthony Leroy Gibbs. Your Dad is fine and…"

"You have barely seen him yet!" Tony interrupted heatedly.

"I've spoken to him Anthony. He is just happy that you guys are okay, especially you and he is really grateful to have this time off so he can spend time with you guys. Tony, I'd be the last person to argue against Leroy needing a break, but you have my word kiddo that this is exactly what he wants to do during it. He wants to catch up with you and Tim and make sure you are okay. If you aren't, nothing and nobody can stop your Dad from fixing things. As for you not being the perfect son he, according to you deserves: Anthony Leroy Gibbs, he loves you just the way you are. You couldn't be more perfect in his eyes and you are exactly the kind of son he deserves: kind, thoughtful and full of life, but if you don't believe me you can ask for yourself once he gets home."

-Just Like You-

"Hi buddy, how're the assignments going?" His Dad asked coming into Tony's bedroom, bending down to kiss Tony at the top of his head.

"Hi Dad, Uncle Steve helped me with a couple of things so I'm almost finished with Science. And I did my regular homework while we were at school."

"Good boy." Gibbs praised, gently running his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Good to see you too Leroy." Steve said teasingly coming up behind them.

"Steven. You took my parking spot." Gibbs growled playfully before bringing his brother into a tight hug. "Good to see you brother."

"Your son here has been an angel the whole time."

"Good to hear. Tony, your teachers and I reached an understanding. From now on they will call either one of your Grandfathers or Ducky if they can't get a hold of me. And since Steve is planning on staying for a while, I'll include his number as well. Your teachers are going to be assigning you a few extra credit projects to bring your scores back up again and they'll all be waiting on a personal apology. Furthermore, I believe Mr. Jamison wants a word with you tomorrow. Other than that, this is over as far as the school is concerned."

"Okay." Tony answered, not knowing what else to say. His Dad once again started running his hand through his hair, knowing it would help him relax after the verdict.

"If that's all Leroy I believe your son has a question." Tony openly glared at his Uncle. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He wanted Uncle Steve to ask his Dad. And he especially didn't want the question to intervene with this moment. At Tony's unwillingness to speak his Uncle sighed but told Gibbs straight out: "Your son is worried about you. He believes you deserve a break and that he totally screwed it up for you. What is worse is the kid thinks you deserve a more perfect son." His Dad knelt down next to his chair and gently grabbed his chin, forcing Tony to focus on him.

"Tony, I need you to listen to me. I'm fine. Sure, I was tired. Tired of work, never of dealing with you. Spending time with you guys are the only break I need. Did you mess up? Hell yeah. Do I mind starting my break helping you untangle a mess you made because you missed me? No. Not that it was the right way to go about it, but you didn't destroy anything Anthony. I love you Anthony Leroy no matter what you do, you should know that by now."

"I love you too Dad I just thought…"

"You thought wrong son, in my eyes you'll always be perfect, just the way you are. This mess falls on both of us and we'll both learn from it, but it doesn't change anything, especially not how perfect you are in my eyes. You are allowed to make mistakes son, it's part of growing up and it will never make you less deserving of being my son. Never. I promise you that Tony. Kiddo, you are just like me and if I could choose I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tony didn't know what to say so he settled on hugging his Dad tightly for the longest time, enjoying the feeling of being able to nestle close to his Dad's chest and listen to the man's heartbeat, a sound that always calmed him down. Tony felt his Dad's hand rub soothing circles on his back and if possible nestled even closer to the person he loved most in the world. Especially now with the hugs lately being few and far in between, and with Tony growing up and sometimes feeling too big to cuddle, Tony was determined to stay in his Dad's warm embrace for as long as the man happily would hold him.

 **A/N: For those of you reading The Other Tony as well, you probably have noticed that Uncle Steve here is more relaxed and forgiving than in the other Tony. That's for the simple reason that Uncle Steve had to take on a sterner tone when he became principal. Sure, he is a former marine, but he is still more easy going than Gibbs because that's just his way. You haven't seen much of that side of him before, but believe me you will.**


	8. Chapter 8

Just like you

"Tim?"

"What do you want Tony?"

"To talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Tim responded stubbornly.

"Don't make me give you the Dad look, kid."

"Fine." Tim groaned. "What do you want to talk about?!"

"Us."

"That sounds like a terrible line from one of those gross movies you love."

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"And I already told you I make my own decisions Tony!"

"I'm sorry I implied that you didn't. I'm your big brother though Tim, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."

"I know Tony, and I'm sorry, my outburst probably didn't help earlier."

"It didn't sink the ship either."

"What did Dad say?"

"Enough."

"I'm never doing it again."

"I sure hope so, cause the next time it will be me kicking your ass."

"You have…"

"Every right I need little brother. Anyways it's late and Dad won't be happy if he comes up and sees you awake past your bedtime." Drawing his brother into a quick hug Tony shouted over his shoulder as he left the room: "Timmy-the kid."

"You sure know how to fix things Anthony." Uncle Steve commented, leaning against the wall outside Tim's bedroom.

"I've been here before."

"Don't tell me you are still beating yourself up."

"Do you want me to lie?" Tony asked pointedly.

"No, but I do want you to move on. Nobody is angry with you Tony-Buddy."

"I know, it's just hard to mess up all the time."

"All the time?" Uncle Steve asked softly. "Was that one of your mess ups just there? You and Tim working it out?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. It wasn't, was it?"

"No." Tony sighed. "Can I go now?"

"And spend the rest of the night miserable in your room?! You could. Or you could show me the tree house you and your Dad are working on repairing."

"I doubt it ever will be finished but…okay." Tony gave in, grabbing a pair of shoes and leading he way to the old treehouse in the backyard that he and his Dad had built when he turned five. Tony hadn't been able to do much then, but he had had a great time with his Dad. Jethro had taught him a lot and even let him use a few tools under his watchful eye and guiding hands. It was one of Tony's favourite pictures, the one of him trying to saw something, kneeling on the floor of the half-finished treehouse, his Dad's hand around his, guiding him. The look of pride on both their faces always made Tony smile. He wished it'd be as easy to make his Dad proud nowadays.

"It's looking great, buddy. It must have taken a lot of time."

"Yeah, kind of, but it was our alone time with Dad so it was worth it."

"He's right here buddy, you don't have to miss him anymore, besides, I'm going to stick around, so if he doesn't have time, maybe your old and grey Uncle could work as a stand in every now and then."

"Sure, Uncle Steve" Tony smiled.

"You got the old and grey part right." Gibbs joked as he poked his head up and into the tree house."Are you admiring our work Steven?"

"I believe your son did 90 percent of this."

"Yeah well, he's starting to beat his old man in carpentry." Gibbs answered, settling down next to Tony and drawing his son's head close, bent down and kissed the top of it. "How about we work some more on this tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Tony answered, nestling against his Dad's side.

"Hey Leroy, have you ever told Tony about the time when you were angry at Mike for putting you on desk duty, so you started playing pranks in the office?!"

"Steven, I don't know what Mike told you, but I was young and green."

"And highly entertaining." Steve chipped in with a wink towards Tony.

"You messed with grandpa Mike?!"

"More than once buddy." Seeing Tony's hopeful eyes Gibbs gave in and started on the story:

"I had done some reckless stunts the past few days and I knew it, but still wasn't too happy when Mike decided to put me on desk duty since he couldn't 'babysit' me in the field. To get back at him I started playing pranks in the office, making sure to not only target Mike and play a few of them on myself as well…

-Flashback-

 _Mike's face had been priceless when the water balloons started falling out from the car when he opened the door. Mike had been wet and grumpy the whole day after that, but to Leroy it had been worth it. Mike hadn't even known that he had seen it, since Leroy was supposed to stay glued to his desk but had snuck down once the team had gotten the call to head out to the crime scene. Just days later Leroy_ _put a paper on Mike's computer, telling him about the imaginary upgrade the office had done to their printers, knowing full well that the only techy guy on their team wouldn't show up until hours too late. Just as Leroy had thought, the plan worked perfectly. Just after lunch Mike needed something copied and read the instructions left on his computer screen, telling him to loudly tell the printer what he wanted it to do. Leroy had a hard time not laughing when Mike time after time, in the middle of the bullpen, getting angrier for every time, told the printer he wanted "Four copies.". Looking around Leroy could see that the whole office had stopped and stared at Mike, a few of his co-workers gaped and others had as hard a time as Leroy not laughing. Mike suddenly snapped out of his trance at everybody staring and Leroy could almost see the lightbulb going off inside his head._

" _What are you staring at?!" Mike growled and everybody, including Leroy, quickly ducked for cover. After giving everybody a death glare, Mike sat back down at his desk and the day followed almost normally, Mike though, seemed preoccupied and didn't question the team's theories like usually. It was almost 9 pm and the team was ready to wrap up, when Mike finally seems to snap out of his earlier trance: "Probie, with me."_

" _What?! Mike!"_

" _Now." The voice was deadly and Leroy found himself scurrying to his feet to head after the highly irritated team-leader. Leroy gulped audibly once he realized where Mike was going, there was only one reason and one reason only they'd be heading for the conference rooms; he was toast._

 _-Flashback ending-_

"What are you guys doing?" Tim wondered climbing up the ladder to the tree house. He had wandered downstairs to check when the house had seemed way to quiet. After a little searching Tim had found the backdoor open and was lead to the tree house by their voices.

"Uncle Steve is telling a story about Dad's days with Mike at NCIS" Tony explained, smiling at the excited glint that came to his brother's eyes at that.

"May I hear it too?"

"Of course, kiddo." Uncle Steve answered and patted the spot next to him. "Your Dad was no angel, to put it lightly."

"Come on Uncle Steve, I want to hear the rest of the story" Tony sighed impatiently.

"Steven, this better be the only story you plan on telling them or I'll have my forensics analyst destroy your car and you'll have no way of proving who did it." Leroy warned.

"I'll tell Mike."

"Just like when we were younger."

"What can I say, it proved to be an effective way to control you" Uncle Steve smirked.

"Did you really snitch on Dad?" Tim asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah Tim, a few times, mostly to keep your Dad out of harm's way. There were a few times though when I did it for the fun of it and there were other times when I took the blame for something he had done, so I guess we are pretty even by now." Tony and Tim shared a gaze at that, both having done the same more than one time. Tony though only snitched on Tim when he truly was irritated with his younger brother while Tim had done it quite a lot when they were younger and his- a bit rebellious- brother didn't follow every rule perfectly. In the end they both had taken the blame for each other's actions more than once, and even if both of the brothers were pretty sure their Dad knew, he'd always let them get away with it.

"What are you two planning?" Steve asked jokingly, careful to keep the word; troublemaker, out of his sentence, knowing Tony still was a bit sensitive to it.

"Nothing, just remembering."

"That's what we used to tell Mike." Steve laughed.

"Wrong, you used to answer: "girls" and get a headslap." Gibbs corrected.

"That was your answer."

"Your own you mean." Gibbs answered with a raised eyebrow. "Mine was the remembering part to assure him we'd learned our lesson."

"I think we'll have to ask Grandpa Mike ourselves" Tony commented smiling towards his brother.

"Don't listen too much to him." Gibbs cautioned.

"Just enough." Tony promised. Realising just how serious his son was, Gibbs brought him close again and kissed his head.

"Good boy."

-Just like you-

"Tony, come in." Mr. Jamison greeted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you before class." Tony apologized and sat down at his regular desk.

"No problem, the door is always open, Tony."

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Everything lately. It was stupid."

"I don't doubt you felt like it was the only way." Mr. Jamison said softly, knowing full well that Tony wouldn't normally do the things he had done lately and that he himself had written it off as teenage rebellion.

"Still, I shouldn't have led you to believe that Dad signed my note."

"No you shouldn't have" Mr. Jamison paused there for a moment. "But I'm pretty sure it won't happen again, am I right?!"

"Yes sir. Never again."

"Then we are fine Tony, so no need to be so skittish around me."

"You noticed?" Tony asked sheepishly.

"Yeah son, if you'd kept up with it today I'd have a word with you tomorrow at the latest. But I'm proud of you Anthony, even if I'd had a talk with you I wouldn't have forced you to apologize. What you did now took guts and that shows me just how good of a man you'll become one day, you just need to grow a little bit more."

"Thankyou."

"You'll be fine Tony, just give that growing a little more time and enjoy being a kid as long as it lasts."

"I have something for you" Tony suddenly remembered and searched through his bag for the green folder he had put in there this morning under his Dad's watchful eyes. Having his Dad around constantly was going to take some time to get used to, that was for sure, but Tony promised himself to try to enjoy it as much as he could. Because no matter how proud he was of his Dad and loved the fact that he was a special agent for NCIS, he loved it even more when his Dad spent time with them. Their relationship may have been a bit strained lately, but Tony knew that the hard work it would take to fix it would be worth it.

"What is it?"

"Every note I got sent home, Dad got copies and signed them to be replaced by the ones I turned in."

"So he's up to speed on everything?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Remember Tony, when it comes to you and your brother he truly does his best, so don't fight him on things like these. It's a hard lesson to learn, but it's important."

"I won't and I know."

"Why don't you go tell Luke that everything's just fine? And Tony, no more lies. I can't help you if you aren't honest with me."

"No more lies, I promise."

-Just like you-

Tony was in the hallway outside his third period classroom when his phone suddenly rang. Blushing slightly when everybody turned towards him to see what was happening, Tony gave them a charming smile and with one look at the receiver, excused himself. The class had been waiting for the teacher for 15 minutes anyhow, which made Tony pretty sure that the lesson was going to turn into a study hall. He wasn't going to miss anything, so he decided that he might as well answer. If a problem arose he could always tell them he had to take the call. Out of earshot from his classmates Tony took a deep breath and answered:

"Hi Gramps."

"Hi Tony." The silence stretched out after that until Tony decided he had had enough of it.

"You do know I'm in school?"

"Yeah, are you doing well?"

"Now yeah, but I guess Dad told you."

"Uh-hm."

"I was way out of my league, but right then it seemed like the only solution."

"And now?"

"I should have told somebody. I know that Gramps."

"Did you know it then?"

"Yes sir."

"See that is where the problem is Anthony Leroy, if you knew then, but still didn't tell me, how can I trust that you the next time will?"

"I've learned my lesson."

"I hope so, son. I truly hope so. I can't fly down to you right now, it sounds selfish, but the business is after all what pays for those flights so to keep it open is crucial, especially with Thanksgiving soon approaching."

"I know Gramps, you don't have to fly down. Grandpa Mike, Dad and even Uncle Steve are all keeping hawk eyes on me. Besides, right now I follow each of their orders to the letter and I doubt that will change."

"The only thing I can't do by the phone Tony, is check that you truly are okay."

"I'm fine, Gramps." Tony answered around the lump in his throat. His Grandpa's biggest concern hadn't been to make sure Tony would listen to him in the future, it had been to make sure that Tony was okay. That thought along with the guilt of not telling the man a thing was slightly constricting his airways. "I'm sorry Grandpa. I truly am."

"I know my boy, dry those tears. I'm coming to DC for Thanksgiving and I'm sure that anything we need to say can be said then."

"Okay Gramps. I need to go now, but I love you. Stay safe, okay?"

"I promise Tony and I love you too." Turning around when a movement behind him caught his eye, Tony came face to face with Luke.

"Grandpa Jack?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say to shake you up so?"

"He was concerned Luke, he didn't call to rant, he called to make sure I was okay until he could see it with his own eyes."

"Sounds like the Grandpa Jack I've heard stories of."

"We have Thanksgiving at our house this year Luke, why don't you check in while Gramps still is in town? I know you've always wanted to meet him and it's kind of weird you actually never have."

"Bad timing, I guess." Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I'll try though, if all the craziness around my house ever dies down."

"With you in the house?! No way."

"Hey! Jamie is just as bad as me."

"Your poor parents…" Tony said shaking his head. "Who are you guys having over this year?"

"Nobody, I think. Dad is still angry with me about the beer, and no it's not your fault Tony. I confessed to bringing alcohol into arms reach of my little brother and that sealed my fate. You'd think with him being 14 and all they wouldn't have flipped so much…who am I kidding?! the thought even scares me. Jamie within arms reach of alcohol, even if it only was beer. No, he is way too young for it. I think Dad realized I hadn't thought about it because he suddenly just said that hopefully the lesson would stick and muttered something about family-Thanksgiving."

"I know the feeling Luke, when I saw Timmy with alcohol on the party my heart almost stopped."

"I can guess…If I ever find out Jamie's been drinking alcohol he'll have to deal with me on top of Mom and Dad."

"Luke, do you even really like beer?"

"Not enough to even remotely risk my brother, no. I'm not saying I'll never touch a beer again, but I don't want Jamie to follow in my shoes on that particular matter. Sure, we've done stupid stuff but drinking?! That makes everything else seem so small and unimportant. Pranks won't harm him and he'll never get my bad grades. Not even the attitude I give some teachers is anything in comparison to Jamie getting into the drinking habit. Any beer I want will have to be saved for college."

"I'm not saying you can protect him from everything Luke, but that sounds like a pretty good idea. Have you told your parents? If I know Matthew and Kirsten correctly that would have lessened the heat a lot."

"No…Dad's too pissed. It will only make him think I'm saying what he wants to hear."

"I think you are underestimating him Luke."

"Not this time Tony. Whenever I'm near he radiates of controlled anger."

"Are you sure?" Tony had a hard time picturing Matthew like the kind of father that could hold onto his anger instead of talking it out with his child and then forgiving him or her. "Maybe you just have to show him how seriously you are taking this."

"I've tried Tony, I even spent the whole day yesterday doing homework and then helping Jamie with the little he needed help with. Too bad, or maybe luckily, neither Mom nor Dad noticed."

"You always tell me to talk with Dad, for once I'm giving you your own advice back."

"He is working late."

"You've always been close Luke, give it a chance."

"Okay." Luke sighed defeated. "If I see him and he seems to be in a good mood I'll talk to him. If not…no promises."

"Luke…"

"Tony, really, I think it's best to just let Dad get over it."

"I could ask Dad to talk to him and try to calm him down."

"No offence Tony, but the last time your Dad talked to mine lead me to this situation."

"Just think about it Luke and talk to me. I'm your best friend, I deserve to know what's going on."

"I'll think about it." Luke promised reluctantly. "Let's get back in case somebody has decided to run to the office and tell somebody our teacher is missing. In that case we're probably missing a study hall right now."

"Doesn't matter as much as you and your Dad working it out Luke."

"No, but it takes time Tony, he's not only pissed, he's also disappointed."

"It will pass."

"I've done stupid stuff before Tony, but this just seemed to take the price for him. I get why, but I thought I'd seen him angry, clearly not."

"What's Jamie saying? He has to notice something is up."

"Dad's normal around him from what I can see. Jamie was asking about it though yesterday, but I refused to answer. Of course he painted it in the -why are you so weird towards Dad-way- "

"Maybe Jamie could help…"

"No, I don't want him involved, I'll just ride out the storm. It has to pass sooner or later."

"Just promise to tell me if it doesn't."

"I will Tony"

 **A/N:**

 **I want to start with thanking you for all your reviews even though I pretty seldom answer them, mostly because many for you are guests and because I can't reply to them with the app so even though I see and read all reviews and they give me great ideas, I always forget to check the review page once I do log in on a computer and have the opportunity to reply to you guys ( mostly because I have a tendency of finishing my work in the middle of the night.)**

 **I just now realized I haven't updated this story in FIVE MONTHS, that's crazy! I am so sorry, time has flown by and this rollercoaster called life just kept going while clearly this story didn't. I honestly though thought that I updated it sometime in June but, no, my mind is playing tricks on me.**

 **Any ideas of where I should take this, please tell me, I'm running out of ideas and thinking that if nothing special happens next chapter or the one after would make a good ending to this story so it doesn't just keep going in 150 different directions…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A week later, two days before Thanksgiving**

Luke was out in the backyard spending time with his excited little brother when he heard the car pull up on their driveway. His Mom had been home for almost an hour already, so he knew that the only person it could be was his Dad. So did Jamie, who immediately sprinted off toward the front to greet their father. Luke on the other hand hang back, deciding to give his brother and Dad a moment, after all he didn't want to destroy the good mood as soon as his Dad came home.

"Hi son." Jamie had clearly somehow managed to get their father to come watch as Matthew sat down on the back patio as if he wasn't in a rush to get anywhere.

"Hi Dad." Luke answered simply.

"How was your day Luke?"

"Nothing special." Luke shrugged his shoulders to emphasize it.

"How did football practice go?"

"Fine. Coach says we'll be ready for the game next week."

"That's good to hear. What were the two of you doing out here?"

"Luke's helping me with an experiment." Jamie blurted out excitedly.

"Really?" Matthew asked, knowing full well how much his son hated partaking in Jamie's endless experiments.

"Yeah. Watch this Dad!"

 **-Just like you-**

"Is this the nothing special you told me about earlier?" Matthew stood in the doorway to his oldest son's room and watched as the boy in question sat seemingly lost in thoughts at his desk.

"Dad?! You scared me."

"How come you didn't tell me about this earlier Lucas?" Matthew held up a test with a big A on it that he had found on the floor in the entryway.

"Where did you find it?"

"In the entryway, it must have fallen out of your backpack because I'm pretty sure you didn't intend to show it to me kiddo". Luke bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, not willing to confirm nor deny the statement.

"Going to need more than that kiddo."

"I didn't think it was important" Luke mumbled, feeling backed into a corner.

"Why?! It's an amazing achievement." Another shrug. "What's going on Luke?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Kid, what's going through you head?" Luke risked a glance at his Dad and to his enormous surprise he saw no anger or disappointment, just concern. Matthew saw the look on his son's face. "Did you think I was angry with you?" At the small nod, he continued: "Why?"

"I risked Jamie by bringing alcohol into our house." Luke replied confused.

"We already went through that kiddo and you are grounded, but that's it. I'm not angry anymore. Nor am I disappointed. Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Matthew had taken the few steps to his son and gently lifted his chin with a finger.

"Yeah." Luke whispered. "It seemed that every time I saw you, you were still angry with me. I didn't want to destroy your mood, so I kept to myself most of the time."

"Oh buddy. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way." Matthew said as he drew Luke into a bear hug. "I promise you son, I'm not angry anymore, nor am I disappointed. In fact, buddy, I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions as well as you have. Do you believe me?" Matthew felt a nod against his shirt and gently rested his head on top of the brown mop of hair.

"Dad? I know I'm grounded but Tony says his grandpa Jack is coming over for Thanksgiving, is there any chance I could go over and meet him? I've never met him."

"I'm sure we can figure something out for one afternoon." His Dad said kindly.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"You never have to thank me buddy, not in a situation like this. I'm sorry I didn't realise this earlier."

"I was pretty determined to keep it to myself."

"I wish you hadn't."

"I won't do it again."

"Good." Matthew dropped a kiss to Luke's head. "Now, your mom is pretty worried about you, so why don't you go downstairs and show her we've figured this out, okay? I'll be along in just a minute. Once Luke was out of the room, Mathew sank down onto the bed promising himself to keep a more watchful eye on his oldest. The fact that this had burdened his son for so many days without him realising it, scared him. Of course, he had seen Luke's withdrawal, but he had just thought that it was him coming to terms with the grounding. His eyes landing on their family picture on Luke's nightstand caused Matthew to smile. The proud look in his eye captured along with his hand on his eldest's shoulder should have said it all, but it clearly hadn't. The plan of spending Thanksgiving just the four of them, now made more sense than ever. Before that though, he'd do something nice with Luke to try and repair their relationship.

 **The day before Thanksgiving**

Gibbs sat stroking the hair of his eldest gently, knowing the boy would wake up any minute and when he did he'd probably consider himself too old to fall asleep nestled into his Dad's chest. Normally Gibbs would have tucked Tony in with a last kiss to the top of the unruly hair, but last night he had decided to hold onto the moment a bit longer, causing him to fall asleep leaning against the headrest.

"Morning Buddy." He greeted as Tony opened his blurry eyes and stared at him.

"Dad?!"

"We both must have been more tired than we thought. Now that you are awake though, is there anything more you want of your chest?"

"Nah, I'm good." Tony replied, nestling into his Dad even more.

"Are you sure?" The voice had a hint of sternness in it that Tony instantly recognized.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine. Sure, I wish I'd never have done it, but other than that I am just fine."

"I'm so incredibly proud of you Anthony."

"Thanks Dad." The par had fallen asleep discussing the treehouse and everything else after a long day of planning the renovation of the treehouse and then making it happen. The late-night conversation had been sparked by Tony, in the middle of replacing a few rotten floorboards, having revealed how hard it felt to make their Dad proud nowadays.

"Timmy told me you two talked it out." Gibbs had heard the full story of the brotherly chat from Tim but had forgotten to bring it up yesterday.

"Yeah, tried to step up to the big brother plate again."

"You are an amazing big brother, just human." Tony smiled at that. "Your Grandpa is coming later today, and I asked Steve to pick him up with Tim, so you and I could work some more on that tree house, does that sound okay?"

"The treehouse?! I thought it was finished."

"Well, I thought that a few upgrades wouldn't hurt."

"Like?!"

"A tower or a second treehouse connected to it, maybe." Gibbs smiled half teasing.

"You just want something to show off to Grandpa."

"I already have. My two amazing sons." The comment gave Gibbs a bear hug from his son.

"You already proved to me you'll always be there, we don't have to upgrade the treehouse for me to know that Dad."

"Doesn't mean I won't take any chance I have to spend time with you. With your Grandpas coming and your Uncle already being here, I have to use up every moment of quality time I can get."

"Wait, Grandpa Mike's coming?! I thought he couldn't make it?!" Mike had been helping out on a case in Mexico for the past week and had forewarned the family that there was a high possibility that he'd have to miss this year's Thanksgiving dinner.

"Yep. He got the case closed in record time and left the paperwork behind for the others to deal with."

"When is he coming?"

"He wasn't sure, but he promised to make it in time for tomorrows dinner."

"Good."

"Now buddy, how abut we make breakfast and head out to the tree house. Tim and Steve are going to spend some quality time before picking up Dad, so the house is ours."

"Can you make pancakes?"

"If you can make it down to the kitchen before me." Scurrying out of bed Tony had a shirt over his head before his Dad's legs had a chance of waking up. Grabbing the pair of deserted jeans he had worn yesterday and quickly pulling them on, Tony raced down the stairs to the kitchen barefoot. It took Gibbs less than a minute to follow, but by the time he stepped into the kitchen all the necessary ingredients were already on the counter top along with a few chosen extras like chocolate chips.

"Getting old?!" Tony teased.

"I'll show you old." Gibbs grumbles playfully and advanced on his son.

"No playing in the kitchen."

"Yeah, you're right." Gibbs acknowledged his own rule. "Consider yourself lucky, you won the prize of going out in that cold though to get the mail." Tony quickly nodded and tried to hurry past his father before he changed his mind of letting him off easily. Before he had reached the kitchen doorway though he felt something soft hit the back of his head.

"Hey!" Tony looked behind him and saw a pair of socks laying on the floor.

"That's for calling me old." Gibbs smirked. "Put them on."

"Yes sir."

"And get going, if you aren't inside when the first pancakes are ready, I'm eating them all." Even though he knew his Dad was only joking, Tony didn't bother lacing his sneakers up as he sprinted towards the mailbox. Opening the lid, Tony found the normal morning paper along with two letters with their school logo on. He knew there was no reasonable reason to be nervous, his Dad knew after all, what to expect. Still, he couldn't help but wish that the letter the school always sent out this time of year could have been delayed a couple of days. Knowing though that he had no other choice but bite the bullet, Tony slower this time, made the track into the warmth of their house.

"The first pancake is ready in 10…9…" Tony wasn't longer in the mood but forced himself to walk into the kitchen with a neutral face. "2…1...0. You barely made it." As Gibbs turned around with the plated pancake he grew serious after one look at his son's face. "None of that." He chided gently, causing Tony to a bit reluctantly and shamefaced drop the neutral face. "What's so bad that you had to put on a neutral face with me?" Gibbs asked gently closing the small gap between them. Tony handed him the mail wordlessly and Gibbs took it without question. Spying the reason, he put the mail to the side before bringing his oldest son's chin up with a finger. "First of all, I know exactly what to expect and we already went through it. Whatever that letter says, changes nothing. We are fine and you are working on improving whatever grades that needs to be raised. That is all that matters. Secondly, you know better than to use that neutral face with me Anthony. I'm your Dad. There is nothing you need to or should hide from me, especially things that make you upset."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Apology accepted. As I said, there is no reason to be nervous so no more worrying"

"Yes Dad."

"Good boy. Now sit down and eat your pancakes."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Tony asked when his Dad continued with the pancakes, leaving the mail where he had put it.

"Do you want me to do it now?" Seeing Tony's hopeful face, Gibbs reached for the envelope and opened it without hesitation. He unfolded the paper he knew would contain what the school called; the last chance grades, a update on ones grades when it was less than a month until the first report card would be sent home and therefore the last chance to improve on the permanent grades. Schooling his expression, Gibbs unfolded the paper one last time. He considered himself an expert on the neutral faces but wasn't able to contain the surprise that overtook him.

"Are they that bad?" Tony asked tentatively.

"No bud, but I think you need to take a look at this." Taking the paper from his Dad Tony not only saw the normal printed grades, but also markings and comments from his teachers. A lot of the grades he'd been able to bring up, but a few of them were still not back to normal. Those grades had arrows pointed upwards with A's on top of them. Smiling at the kindness of his teachers, Tony relaxed. It was all going to be fine.

 **-Just like you-**

 **A/N: Okay so not much of a chapter, but the exciting new is that there are going to be more! Yay! I got some inspiration so at least one more, if not a couple more, we'll see. Hope you like it and as always: please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys I meant to update this long ago but life (especially work) has me running around every second I'm awake. I'll try to update the rest of my stories as soon as possible**! **And to my new followers, welcome!**

 **And some very good news: my new charger is almost here! It should arrive this week, finally!**

"Leroy! Tony! It's good to see you boys!"

"Good to see you too Dad! Welcome to Washington" Gibbs eneveloped his Dad in a tight hug before giving his son room to greet his Grandpa.

"Hi Gramps."

"Hi Tony, how are you doing?"

"Better everyday. Doesn't hurt having you here either." Tony answered while giving his Grandpa a bear hug.

"That's good to hear." Jackson chuckled. "You know you'll outgrow your Dad one of these days."

"You better not even think about that son!" Gibbs warned.

"Hey Gramps we have something to show you"

"Let your Grandpa settle down first, Tony. That will give us the opportunity to finish it first and show Steve and Tim it at the same time."

"Show us what?" Steve asked curiously, coming out the backdoor with Tim. "It better not be your cooking skills Leroy or we might as well tell Mike to turn back around."

"I'm startig to wonder why I invited you in the first place"

"Because Mike likes me." Gibbs snorted at that.

"The only people Mike likes are my two sons."

"And I'm their Uncle."

"The cooking fairy, we know. Get to work or you wont get to see what we were working on."

"Not fair." Steve muttered, but he couldn't hide the smile that played on his lips. "Anybody want to join me?!"

"Noup. Gotta finish something."

"I'm with Dad."

"I'll help you." Tim offered, looking at Steve. "I really don't mind."

"Thanks kiddo."

"I think I'll take a nap first, but then I'll join you."

"Sounds good to me. Come on Tim, the faster we do this, the less time for your Dad to accidentally wander into the kitchen and burn something." Gibbs just shook his head as Tim and Tony laughed alongside Steve and Jackson.

-Just like you-

"I can't smell any smoke so it can't be Probie in there" Grandpa Mike teased as he entered the kitchen with arms outstreched invitingly.

"Grandpa!" Tim immeadiately flew into the outstreched arms, his messy apron quickly forgotten.

"Noup, it's your more talented son." Uncle Steve stated with a grin. "Good to see you Mike."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Steven." Mike snorted. "Where is Probie and my other grandson?!"

"Out back I believe. They wouldn't tell us what they were doing, but as far as I know it doesn't involve any cooking."

"Can I come with you grandpa?!"

"Sure Buddy. If you are finished helping your Uncle." Tim gave Uncle Steve a guilty look, but the older man just smiled reassuringly.

"Make sure that the old man doesn't fall over his own two feet."

"You calling me old, boy?!"

"Never Mike."

"You better not or I'll show you just how much strength I have left in my hand."

"No thankyou."

"Come on Gramps."

The two got into their coats and made their way out back to the trees from where they could hear the tell-tale sounds of carpenting.

"Is it safe to enter?!" Mike shouted questioningly.

"Wait Gramps, we are coming down!" Tony instantly replied.

"What's with all the secrets Probie Junior?!" Mike instantly cursed himself when he saw the look that crossed Tony's face for just a moment. "I didn't mean it like that." He drew Tony into a strong hug "Everything is good between us, I just wondered about the treehouse."

"Dad wanted to impress Grandpa Jack."

"I told Tony that I already look impressive since I raise his beloved grandsons, but he didn't believe me."

"Well there is nothing that impressive about us" Tony argued blushing as he pushed himself away from Mike's chest.

"I for once agree with your Dad, Junior."

"Could I have that in writing?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Why? It won't happen again."

"That is exactly why. How is the cooking going?"

"Good enough."

"Are we interrupting something?" Luke asked tentatively as he and his Dad, along with his brother joined the group. Luke had met Mike more than a few times during the years, but he was also painfully aware that his latest stunt probably had caused him to loose every amount of kindness the man had ever felt towards him.

"No. It's good to see you boys. Where is Kristin?" Mike wondered.

"At home, she wasn't feeling that good so she said she'd finally get some sleep with us out of the house." Seeing Tony watching them closely, Matt used the arm he already had around Luke's shoulders to draw him close and press a light kiss to the top of the messy hair. "Go reassure your best friend. I'm pretty sure by his look that he made you talk to him at one point or another." As Luke made his way over to a slightly guilty looking Tony, Matt nudged his youngest causing Jamie to happily walk over to greet Tim.

"Boys, why don't you go wake up Grandpa Jack?" Gibbs proposed and when the boys left he gave Mike a look as well.

"I'll go see how far Steve has gotten with the cooking.

"What's on your mind Matt?"

"My oldest."

"I'm guessing this isn't about the partying and all that?"

"No. I knew he acted weird around me the past week, but I just thought that he was mad about his grounding. Turns out the kid thought I still was angry so to keep the mood good for Jamie he tried to stay out of my way."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. I'm just not sure what more I can do. How could I not have noticed earlier?!"

"From my experience neither of our oldest boys like to talk."

"No they don't and that's the problem. Be honest Jethro, am I a bad father?"

"No."

"Why wouldn't he talk to me then?! It feels like he doesn't trust me anymore."

"He's a teenager Matt. I saw the two of you a moment ago, you aren't the enemy in his eyes."

"He is too much like me for his own good at times." Gibbs couldn't help but snort at the statement.

"Aren't they all. And that Matt is where you start. Spend some time with him and let him see he isn't the only one who makes mistakes."

"I'm not sure what though. God knows I'm proud of the boy, but the last few months we've grown apart."

"They promised the first snow of the year in a few days, maybe you could take him on a hike or have a snowball fight. Anyhting, as long as you two do it together."

"He does love snowball fights."

"That's somewhere to start."

"I think I might have an idea, mind lending a hand? or some time?"

"Of course not, what do you have in mind?"

-Just like you-

 **A/N: It's very short, I know, but right now I'm not sure where to take this story so for now I'll leave it here and pick it up in a few weeks unless any of you have any ideas. If you do have any ideas to get my mind running, please share and I'll try to get an update up sooner!**


End file.
